pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Some random account of randomness
Don't make it so obvious; use IPs because your accounts are going to be blocked, anyway. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:07, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :I wasnt even trying to hide, also hay saxay, also whats the difference? O__o --Some random account of randomness 18:09, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::It's more convenient than constantly recreating accounts that get blocked within a day or two, anyway. You could also sign with your original username, if you really wanted to. Anything you do outside of build and build talk pages will likely be reverted, too, so now the only way you can contribute to this wiki is - constructively. XD ::Also, this account has already been reported to the AN, sorry saxay. :( [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:16, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::I know, GoD did it... *sniff* :( QQ --Some random account of randomness 18:18, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::They revert IPs btw, not users, err, and Im contributing constructively sexay, cant u c? ;o --Some random account of randomness 18:18, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::I might be dumbfuck but IDK if this is Rask or Igor. -- Guild of ' 18:19, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Im Igor lol... QQ . --Some random account of randomness 18:21, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::(EC) I think we can revert any edits (that are considered trolling, or are anywhere other than build and build talks) made by banned users, tbh. Also, the fact that you ''can only contribute constructively means that your edits won't get reverted, but your accounts/IPs will keep getting blocked until the Admins get fed up, unblock your original account and give you srsly srs warnings. At one point, there might not even be a reason to keep you banned if you aren't doing anything that actually has a negative effect on the wiki (sure, you're breaking policies by avoiding the ban, but does it really matter anymore?) [[User:St. Michael|ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:25, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::^ Thats what Im trying to show, that Im niec. Actually I only need to ignore some trolls and instead of making a dramam esplosion to stay on tis wikis. :3 Oh and,I think they can keep friendly trolling =/ --Some random account of randomness 18:27, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::You have shown that although you say you are nice, it often ends up with trolling npa and what not. --Frosty 18:39, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No it doesnt! I dont npa and troll in a friendly way tbh. >:( --Some random account of randomness 18:40, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Why was you banned, like too many times to count then.... --Frosty 18:43, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::As long as your edits are constructive I'm not reverting them. Anything moderately troll-ish(on non-user talk pages) I'm reverting straight ahead:> Brandnew. 18:45, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Hmm, first I was banned because I got pissed on everyone and started trolling, second time was the same, then I NPA'd at trolls, got in edit conflicts with rawr, and got ban-spam from Armond for spamming, then Auron banned me for copyvio, I avoided my ban and they used it to perma meh, teh conspiracys! QQ After I got unbanned and banned again cuz Ska removed my comment and an epic drama espoded on AN, so DE got ragey and banned me. >: --Some random account of randomness 18:47, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Brandnoo ur ebul! >:( --Some random account of randomness 18:48, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I don't blame them for perma'ing you tbh --Frosty 18:50, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Ushud cuz Im nice. :3 --Some random account of randomness 18:51, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Tbh, when you are not trolling the shit out of this place or NPA violating in every single sentence I've got nothing against you. From time to time you are just a fucking douche. Brandnew. 18:53, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Everyone's a douche from time to time, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк''']] 18:54, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::From time to time @ Igor is 90% of the time. Brandnew. 18:54, 16 October 2008 (EDT) lol Half an hour has passed and Im stil not baend. =D --Some random account of randomness 18:36, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :Offline admins are offline. Brandnew. 18:41, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::Oye, pretty epic tbh. Maybe they decided to keep me un&'d? :> --Some random account of randomness 18:42, 16 October 2008 (EDT) anyway I gtg. <3 --Some random account of randomness 18:49, 16 October 2008 (EDT)